Question: Nadia rode her bike for a total of $24$ kilometers over the past $2$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Nadia ride her bike each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers biked each day is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of days that Nadia went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ days}$ $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ days} = 12 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Nadia biked $12$ kilometers each day.